exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Mahou Shoujo : Kako no Funso
Mahou Shoujo : Kako no Funso is a Story Arc of the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in the Venatio and follows the perspective of Yoruko Kyoka. Main Arc Rules are Set After Larsimenus abducts Yoruko Kyoka and Cassis Dimorr from a Servant War, she asks of Kaguya Irving and Nara Arakawa to act as players in a twisted game of the Venatio, allowing them to fight using several heroes as pawns. Among said heroes, Andrea Godwin willingly chooses to integrate the conflict, hence unlocking a dark secret from her Soul, Calixta. Yoruko thus wakes up in the middle of an war, between the heroic Kagome Magical Girls against the antagonistic Naryans, quickly forced to adapt. She learns that Cassis is in a coma, having lost consciousness, and that this is blamed on her by her sister, Alvida Dimorr, whom she also met in the Servant war. She also is haunted by a mysterious voice and encounters Uribarri Gniwswing. Unable to shrug off Cassis's coma, Yoruko is forced to participate in a "Magical Girl" war in order to gain a wish that would only be granted to the conflict's winner. As a result, to give Cassis her life back, she has to kill Alvida herself, despite great reluctance. This however only causes the conflict to pause and immediately restart, with Yoruko now living with a healed Cassis as if nothing quite happened. Glimpsing Horror Yoruko's day restarts as normal, with lingering memories of the past Timeline. As a result, seeking to understand, she quickly tries to learn more about the war and discovers the existence of Kaguya and Nara, goddesses watching over them; she also learns that the one who spied on her is Daeva Gniwswing, born from the experiments of Uribarri who sought to resurrect his mother, and whom she knows as the male Debras. While attempting to research on Debras's condition, Yoruko is surprised by the news of a wounded, mutilated and psychologically and physically scarred Andrea, victim of Calixta's attack. Rampaging in order to avenge her, Yoruko briefly encounters a despairing Hildegarde von Fuedrick, before being struck down by Calixta herself while seeking to kill her. As another Timeline restarts, this time Andrea has disappeared from everyone's memory. Escaping the Loop Yoruko however cannot help but feel that part of her is incomplete, and she resolves to uncover the truth. She first learns, alongside Hildegarde, that Alvida and Cassis split apart from one another after a wish from the Venatio - another strangely malevolent wish that makes Yoruko hypothesize that the Venatio itself might conspire against them. However, she is then interrupted as Zack Karnaj's female form arrives and kills Hildegarde and Alvida. Yoruko then takes advantage of this to capture Zack; as he does, Nara herself appears and berates Zack for striking down her own teammates, condemning her to her physical form forever. As she leaves, she also curses Yoruko to be excommunicated from Kaguya's clan, as she rejected all authority and must now stand for herself. Yoruko, far from finding this a curse, resolves to use this in order to end the war. Strange Tales of Loss Yoruko's first step is then to quickly gather herself, form an alliance with Zack, and attempt to help the mysterious Zaina, a Berserker grieving the madness of her lost love, Necromancer Philomena Uwe. With her sharp tongue, Yoruko manages to snap Philomena out of her trauma, discovering strange memories of her mistreating Zaina and causing everything. Despite initial shock, Yoruko manages to reconcile Philomena and Zaina to her cause and with her help, finds the true position of Andrea, who as she found out has not disappeared from the board, instead being held and tortured by Calixta. Yoruko defeats Calixta, only to find herself backstabbed by Hildegarde's spirit, hence ending one more loop from her perspective. The World Shatters Kaguya and Nara are joined by Dove, a mysterious being responsible for corrupting the wishes within the Venatio. They are also informed by Larsimenus that the Venatio is crumbling due to inner interference. In order to keep the Venatio's order, the two goddesses keep their role as mutual antagonists, even as Kaguya is gradually corrupted by Dove. At the same time, a wish allows Anaelle Mordia to join the board. Anaelle and Andrea quickly ally as they are attacked by Calixta and by Mahovorias; at the same time, Yoruko seeks to help Uribarri, driven to insanity, with containing Daeva whose state is quickly degrading. In order to stop said degradation, Yoruko fights that which corrupts her, the avatar of the Venatio Veronica von Fuedrick, and manages to keep her under control. Veronica however reveals that Yoruko once killed her - something which is quickly confirmed by Zack, now known as Zeke. Furthermore, Mahovorias, strange creatures, begin attacking under the orders of Pavanne, a healer who reveals herself to be a mastermind seeking to obtain the power of the Venatio's Game Master. In order to counteract this, Yoruko enlists the help of two supposed enemies, Paradox Aya and Kimberley Darkness Gathers Yoruko ends up saving Alvida who almost commits suicide as Hildegarde, her lover, has forsaken her - while in fact, Yoruko deduces that Hildegarde seeks to restore Veronica to life from the influence of something else. After saving Philomena as well and learning that Zaina was captured, Yoruko rushes to the final showdown, a demi-plane situated next to the river where she supposedly drowned Veronica. Before Andrea and Anaelle can join, they are ambushed and attacked by Calixta - revealing herself to be Anaelle's mother Morgan Lafay who seeks to end the conflict once and for all. However, after defeating her, Anaelle manages to forgive her through sheer force of will and allow Andrea to do the same; Reluctantly, Calixta joins the party and helps the team as it fights its last opponents. Conflict's Chime As the now complete group recovers its last two members - the flirtatious Alessia Beatini and Zeke's childhood friend Iria Nomos, as well as saving the other members, Yoruko is caught and absorbed by Veronica, who reveals herself to be influenced by the Tragoedia of Amorality, who was responsible for Yoruko's previous soulless actions in other timelines. As a despairing Pavanne, revealing herself as the hollow child of some dark deity, sacrifices herself to become complete, a strange amalgamation of Pavanne, Yoruko and Veronica's innermost darknesses materializes, known as Amoralitas. As the group seeks to fight it in a hopeless battle, even aided by Nara and Kaguya, Yoruko is slowly absorbed inside Amoralitas as she is taunted. However, Yoruko takes advantage of this to salvage Pavanne and Veronica's souls from within and create a weak point in Amoralitas, allowing for her seeming destruction and the Venatio's end. The group emerges from the board, barely victorious, and as the battle between Kaguya and Nara ends in a tie, everyone's fate seems fulfilled at last. Characters *Kagomes **Kaguya Irving **Yoruko Kyoka (Ninja) **Andrea Godwin (Knight) **Pavanne (Priest) **Iria Nomos (Summoner) **Uribarri Gniwswing (Enchanter) **Cassis Dimorr (Mechanalyst) **Alessia Beatini (Fencer) **Kimberley (Hora) *Naryans **Nara Arakawa **Zeke Karnaj (Assassin) **Calixta (Tyrant) **Hildegarde von Fuedrick (Warlock) **Philomena Uwe (Necromancer) **Daeva Gniwswing (Trickster) **Alvida Dimorr (Elementalist) **Zaina Nomizaki (Berserker) **Paradox Aya (Moira) *Veronica von Fuedrick (Ruler) *Anaelle Mordia (Avenger) *Amoralitas *Dove Trivia *This storyline serves as an explanation for several points, including Kimberley's fate, Yoruko's past, Dove's influence, Morgan's existence and many more. Category:Storyline Category:Venatio